


Seeking Him

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: She searched for ages, calling out his name as she tried to find him, little knowing she was looking in the wrong place.





	Seeking Him

Hours. Days. Months.

They just seemed to fly past her. She wasn't even keeping count of them anymore and it wasn't like she really had to in a place like this.

Time was meaningless to the dead. What did they even need it for?

There was only one thing that mattered to Sissel right now and that was finding her own beloved fiancé. He was waiting for her somewhere out there and she needed to be with him again.

After all, that was the very reason she took her own life - to join him in the afterlife.

Just living without him was too painful to bear. She had spent days lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. When she wasn't in bed, she was sitting down and thumbing through the album, pausing to look at each photo of his smiling face and rubbing her thumb over it. The plastic film that protected the pictures frequently became wet with her tears.

She was barely eating. Grimy dishes and glasses cluttered the sink. Her unwashed clothes lay piled up in the basket for days on end. Time seemed to have come to a standstill in that house.

About a month after his death, she made her choice. She scrawled a note on a pad of paper, took a bottle of wine and some sleeping pills up to bed. The end of her life was swift and painless.

Ever since her arrival in the afterlife, Sissel had been constantly wandering the lands, never ceasing with her tireless search. Not that she could even get tired, being dead and all. Her throat didn't even get hoarse from screaming his name so many times.

Each time Sissel encountered another wandering spirit, she always made sure to ask if they had seen a blond man in red wearing sunglasses.

The answer was always no.

Every "no" she heard hit her with a wave of crushing disappointment. Sissel refused to let it get her down. She was absolutely not going to give up. Someday, somewhere, she was going to find the man she loved even if she had to search the afterlife for all of eternity.

One day, Sissel came across a queue of people lining up in front of a well she had never seen before. An elderly woman clad in robes was sitting next to it and speaking to the people who went to peer into it.

Sissel's curiosity was aroused by this strange sight. It was true that she had more important things to be doing right now but she had all the time in the world to be looking for him. It wouldn't hurt just to see what this was all about. That surely wouldn't take very long. She joined the queue and waited until she was finally at the front.

"Do you know the purpose of this well?" the old woman inquired.

"No, I don't. I was wondering what this was all about."

"This is a well that allows you to see into the world of the living. Is there somebody in that world you would like to see one more time? Go ahead and take a look."

Sissel gnawed on her lower lip as she contemplated it.

There was only one person that she wanted to see and he was supposed to be here in the world of the dead. It wasn't like she was going to see him down the well, right?

No, the very idea she would see him there was completely ridiculous. He was dead, just like her, so he had to be here. She had even seen his body lying on the mortuary slab. And yet, if that was the case, then why couldn't she find him anywhere? She had been searching for such a long time and asked so many people about him to no avail. It was almost like he wasn't here at all.

Maybe she should take a look just to make sure. Sissel leaned forward and peered down into the well, dreading what she might see.

And then she saw it. In that instant, it felt as if her heart had broken up into a million pieces. She couldn't believe it.

There he was, down there in the world of the living. He sat on a sofa, holding onto a photo frame and looking at it with a sad expression. A little black cat with a red scarf tied around its neck lay curled up next to him.

"No..." Sissel pressed her hands over her mouth. Her body shook with violent shivers. "No, no!"

How could he be alive? It didn't even make any sense in the first place. He had been dead! She had seen his body. She had even taken her own life so that they could be together again in the afterlife.

"Yomiel." Sissel stretched an arm out toward the hazy image of her fiancé. "Yomiel!!!"

"The living cannot hear you," said the woman. "You can't reach them. I'm sorry."

Sissel looked up at the woman with tear filled eyes. "What if I jumped down the well?" she asked in a wobbly voice.

"Nothing. It only allows you to see them."

"Why is this happening? He was dead, I know he was. The dead don't come back to life." Sissel stared intently at Yomiel's face while tears glided down her cheeks. She saw his lips moving. It looked like he was saying her name. The cat raised its head and looked up at him.

The awful truth hit her.

He was grieving for her, just like she had done for him. She had thought she was going to join him but in reality she was leaving him behind.

"Oh, gods..." Sissel collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands. She began to weep loudly. "I'm so sorry, Yomiel."

This just wasn't fair. How could fate have been so cruel as to wrench them apart like this? She had just wanted to be with him again. That was all she had ever wanted and in the end, all she had done was tear herself further away from him.

The numb woman raised herself on shaky legs and started to walk away from the well. She couldn't stay there staring into it forever. There were other people who wanted to see their loved ones too.

Her own loved one should have been here with her.


End file.
